Question: Kevin is 32 years old and Vanessa is 8 years old. How many years will it take until Kevin is only 3 times as old as Vanessa?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Kevin will be $32 + y$ years old and Vanessa will be $8 + y$ years old. At that time, Kevin will be 3 times as old as Vanessa. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $32 + y = 3 (8 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $32 + y = 24 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 8$ $y = 4$.